


Command and Control

by madetobeworthy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grey Jedi!Kylo, Light Side!Kylo, M/M, Senator Hux, enemies to not quite friends or lovers, everyone gets manipulated by snoke at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Kylo/Hux. In-universe. Kylo grows up idealizing his grandmother Padmé instead of Grandpa Vader. He becomes both a talented force-user and a famous politician with fabulous outfits. Hux is his usual TFA self. Antics ensue as Kylo makes it his goal to take down the First Order while tricking/ trolling/ possibly flirting with its general at any chance he gets.</p><p>Kylo Ren is a Senator for the New Republic to ensure balance between politicians and the new Jedi Order. Hux has been sent from the First Order to infiltrate and gain the trust of the Republic to tear it down.  Somewhere along the way they both fear the loss of their paths, but find a new one they need to navigate together.</p><p>Alternatively: The 5+1 fic that lost it's way, just like Kylo and Hux, but found a path back to the light with conflicting emotions,  implied hate sex, implied not-hate-but-not-love sex, and a handjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command and Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Shout out to everyone who follows me on Tumblr who had to deal with my continuous panicking, planning, and ranting about this story, and those who have been waiting me to update my other fic that took the backburner so I could write this. Special thanks to @[mollynoble](http://mollynoble.tumblr.com), @[blueberryism](http://blueberryism.tumblr.com), and @[egregiousderp](http://egregiousderp.tumblr.com) for being my support, cheering me on, and helping with plot points or just listening to me rant until I figured out where I was going with this.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a 5 + 1 but the story took on a life of it's own and the original theme (5 times Kylo seduces Hux + 1 time he didn't) got thrown out the window. But since I'd plotted it out in specific sections, it stayed like this. I thought about breaking it down into chapters but I left it as is. I don't know how well I ended up filling this prompt as the story took on a life of it's own
> 
> Visuals to Kylo's outfits will be provided at the bottom of this post, posted to my Tumblr on the 14th when this gets revealed. Also it is important to note that I put in a really stupid hard name so everyone please keep in mind **Taisce is said Tash-Kah**.

1.  
Kylo Ren never once doubted the intelligence the Resistance gave him. He had been sitting in this cantina for hours, on a planet that was small enough to be considered backwater but busy enough to be considered a bustling hub of activity, waiting for a single man to show up. Like most Outer Rim planets, it maintained a strict neutral policy. Politics had no business being here. It didn’t matter if you were of the Republic, the not-so-secret Resistance, or the newly established First Order.

He knew the taste of power the darkness could bring, but ultimately he had chosen the light, and his family. This didn’t stop old factions of the broken down Galactic Empire from attempting to gain some footing in the galaxy though. With or without the Sith of the old days, the Dark side of the Force would still find it’s way to the surface, scratching and clawing and destroying everything in it’s wake. The First Order was rumored to have a powerful Force user on it’s side, running things from the shadows and giving boosts to those who needed it within the ranks. Politically they barely had a leg to stand on, but his mother and father had often warned him that politics was only a part of the game. Much more would be happening under the Republic’s nose if given the chance. Especially if a Dark-Side user was pulling the strings.

He was here to try and put an end to that before it started.

General Hux was blatantly obvious as he stepped inside the dimly lit cantina. While he dressed subtly, easily blending into the crowd that surrounded him, Kylo had known what to look for. Red hair wasn’t all that common in the galaxy, it stuck out like a sore thumb. The general approached the bar, leaned over to give his order to the tender, and was completely oblivious to anyone watching him.

Kylo was content to observe for a while, chatting with a few merchants who were trying to cheat him out of his money over a game of chess. He didn’t need to use the Force to beat them, not when his father was Han Solo - the biggest, most notorious cheat in the galaxy. He’d learned how to swindle money out of someone’s pocket before he had been walking. Besides, Dejarik had been a favourite game of both Chewbacca and R2-D2. If he could win against a droid beating idiots like these would be a breeze.

The general kept to himself, sitting at the bar and sipping at his drink. Kylo’s intel told him he came here often, but never seemed to have a purpose for it. Sometimes he left with someone, sometimes he left alone. He would occasionally gamble, or just observe others playing. He never seemed to get too drunk, but always walked out with a slight swagger to his steps. As the General of the Army of the First Order, Hux was set to make his debut as Senator within the next Galactic Standard Month. He was young yet, older than Kylo but still younger than any other military general he had met. Objectively he was rather attractive. Kylo had never taken any vows of celibacy upon becoming a Jedi Knight, finding both the vows of the Jedi and Sith to be too outdated and too absolute. He had taken up the mantle to keep balance in the galaxy, calmness with rage, joy with sorrow, lust with chastity. All as the situation saw fit. He was not above using his body as a means to an end, arrogant men drunk with power often spilled secrets to their concubines. While Leia had detested that he knew this was actually a common practice for some members of the Resistance to get the information they needed or wanted, Kylo was well above an age that his mother could stop him from doing as he pleased.

Returning his attention to the Dejarik game, he waved his hand in a bored manner and sighed as his monster overtook his opponents and leaving it still open to a fork maneuver. He’d had enough of this, it was time to move onto more important matters.

“Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure, but if it’s all the same to you I’ll collect my wupiupi now and be on my way.”

The anger and swears in Huttese thrown at him weren’t unexpected. Kylo waited a moment for them to get their curses out before leaning forward, pulling down the cowl that covered half his face. He may have been done up in nice clothes with jewelry and dark red eye makeup, but he still exuded a dangerous presence when he wanted.

“You can call me a cheater all you like, but it isn’t my fault you’re utter shit at Dejarik. You will give me my earnings now, or I will take it from you.”

He didn’t even have to really push with the Force for the aliens to shrink back and hand over the coins. He may have learnt how to lie, cheat, and steal from criminals from his father, but it was his mother who had given him forceful presence and power. She too was Force sensitive, but never used it to get her way. Her sheer stubbornness and hard stares got her that.

Pocketing the wupiupi, Kylo stood and straightened out his outfit. He only had a few layers on, and while this wasn’t a desert planet it was still rather hot and humid. His coat had sleeves with thin red decorative lines that could be detached - and currently were, sitting low on his slender arms - and a tall cowl that wrapped around his head but could be undone and pulled lower to reveal his face and bare chest if he so pleased. His long hair was pulled back into a high bun, and his head was topped with a tikka crown that came down to a point on his forehead and tucked behind his ears with long chains coming over his shoulders. He had simple leggings and knee high boots to finish the look off, cloaked in all black but looking like nobility. Often his fashion sense was compared to his late grandmother’s, and he was prideful of this. He came from two generations of royalty, there was no reason why he should not dress the part. Besides it helped separate himself from the classic Jedi look that he hadn’t felt inclined to adopt, and it made sidling up to the general that much easier.

It was child’s play to get the Rodian next to Hux to leave his seat, Kylo had learned to reach out and command others without having to directly speak to them as a teenager. It wasn’t a skill he liked to utilize often, but when it served a greater purpose and didn’t damage the subject he had no qualms. He slid easily into the seat, letting his arm brush against Hux’s as he did so. Hux looked at him as he leaned forward to order a drink, and Kylo could feel the appreciative appraisal from him. As the bartender went to make Kylo’s drink, he turned to look at the general and smiled at him. Though his expression was mostly covered, he got a smile in return.

“I didn’t think nobility came to dives like this.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not nobility then, isn’t it?” Kylo replied, dropping a few wupiupi’s into the bartender’s hand as his drink was shoved at him.

“You’re dressed better than most people here.” Hux pointed out, his eyes flicking briefly to the green drink in Kylo’s hand. “Twi’lek liquor, that’s an awfully bold choice.”

“It’s a sipping drink.” Kylo hummed, looking at the drink then back at Hux, “Something to keep myself busy with. Or to get utterly shitfaced with if I really wanted to.”

Hux snorted, shaking his head. “Like I said, bold. I’m Hux, by the way.” He added, offering his hand.

“Ben.” He took Hux’s hand with a firm grip and shook it once, “I’ve never met a First Order soldier before.”

Hux looked taken back by that, pulling his hand from Kylo’s grasp. “What makes you think I am.”

“You’re in a den of thieves and spies, my friend.” Kylo said conspiratorially as he leaned in, “Things don’t stay as quiet as you’d think if you know the right price.” He straightened and picked up his drink. “Besides, this is neutral ground. I don’t particularly care what side you’re on, there are much more important things to know about a person.” He winked at Hux and pulled down the edge of his cowl just enough to take a sip from his cup.

Hux cocked an eyebrow, not looking uncomfortable with the innuendo. Just the opposite, in fact, which played well into Kylo’s hand.

“So is that what you do with your time, figure out important things about people?”

“It’s my job.” Kylo hummed, setting down his drink. “Sorry, I hope you don’t mind. This can be rather cumbersome. The price you pay for fashion, I suppose.” He pulled at his cowl gently, splitting it down the middle and bringing it down to expose his face, neck, and part of his chest.

“Don’t mind at all.” Hux replied, a hungry look in his eye as he took in Kylo’s exposed skin. “That seems much more comfortable anyway.” He added, bringing his gaze back up to meet Kylo’s.

“Oh yes, much.” Kylo agreed, giving him a knowing smile. He shifted in his seat, turning more towards Hux and crossing his legs. He kept one hand on his drink, the other propped up on the bar to rest his cheek on. “So tell me, is it exciting to be a soldier in an up and coming military presence?”

“It can be. It can also be a pain. There’s a lot to organize, a lot to be aware of politically, and of course there’s the opposition...”

“That does seem like quite the burden. Which is why you’re here, yes?”

“Something like that.” Hux agreed, nodding.

“Sounds like a lot of stress.”

Hux gave Kylo an appraising once over, watching as he gave him a suggestive smile and took another sip of his drink. He seemed to be debating something internally, but finally shrugged. “I think the end results will be worth the stress.”

“It’ll age you.” Kylo said, letting go of his drink and moving his hand over Hux’s shoulder, letting the tips of his fingers trail along his jaw and play with the loose strands of hair at the nape of his neck. “You should take care of all the tension you carry here, or it’ll cause you problems down the line.”

“Is that your professional opinion?”

Kylo chuckled and withdrew his hand. “Something like that.” He held Hux’s gaze for a moment and found he rather enjoyed the striking _green_ of his eyes. Everything about him was striking and oddly beautiful. Not that he should harbor those thoughts, this was a job, he was here to get information. He looked away and picked up his cup, taking a deeper drink of the alcohol than he should have. It was strong and would quickly dull his senses if he wasn’t careful.

Kylo found his attention drawn back to Hux, first to the hand on his knee, then to those eyes again. Perhaps he had miscalculated the true danger of the general. Or simply forgot how easy it was for the dark to try and call him back. He tried to keep his thoughts firmly on the goal at hand even as he let his fingers trail up Hux’s arm.

“Perhaps I could offer some assistance easing out all that tension.” He all but purred as he traced small circles against the fabric of Hux’s sleeve.

“I’d like that.” Hux agreed with a tone so predatory it made Kylo shiver. “I have a shuttle.”

“Probably better than anything they have to offer here.” Kylo said, uncrossing his legs and getting to his feet after Hux stood. “Lead the way, soldier boy.”

Hux smirked a little at the nickname, taking the lead through the crowded cantina. Kylo kept a hand on his waist, fingers curling into the fabric just slightly so they wouldn’t get separated. It was entirely unnecessary, Kylo had no intentions of losing Hux in the crowd - something punctuated by the fact that he was manipulating those in their way to clear an easy path to the exit for them - though he could feel the waves of arousal coming from Hux for the simple gesture. It was a base human instinct, claiming what you wanted and showing it off. As far as Hux was concerned - at least for tonight - Kylo was his prize.

It was easy to pick out which shuttle belonged to Hux. It didn’t bare any insignia on it, but the way the wings folded up at it’s sides was reminiscent of the Empire’s Lambda-Class design. Though Kylo could tell immediately, he made an appreciative noise when Hux pointed it out.

“Looks fancy. Not standard issue First Order shuttle, is it?”

“No. It’s my personal vessel.”

“Oh, you’re much more important than you let on, aren’t you?” Kylo hummed, draping an arm around Hux’s shoulders and leaning into his space. He had a couple inches on him, though it didn’t seem to bother Hux as he wound his arm around Kylo’s middle.

“I’m not one to brag.”

“Admirable.” 

The ramp lowered as they approached and they stepped up in unison. Kylo had never been one to act the meek follower, and it seemed Hux appreciated his bold forwardness. Still he hung back just enough to let Hux guide him where he wanted him. The interior was not entirely standard, Kylo could make out minor changes here and there throughout the cabin as they moved to the back of the ship. What was normally a bunk space had been converted into a closed off private room. Fit for a soon-to-be senator really, and unsurprising for the arrogance of any First Order soldier of such high ranking.

Still, Kylo smiled coyly as they stepped into the room. Aside from the modifications, nothing of it spoke of personal touches, just the dull grey and white of any soldiers bunk. He wondered if Hux was himself was a dull person, or if the ship was still too new for any personality to have seeped into it. Not letting himself linger on the thought, he crawled onto the bed, settling on his knees near the middle.

“Come sit down, let’s see what we can do about all that tension.” He pat the space in front of him expectantly. As Hux sat, Kylo moved him as he pleased. He got him settled with his back to him, running his hands across his shoulders and down his back. “We can lose this, I think.”

Kylo plucked the hat off Hux’s head, letting it drop next to them. Making a pleased noise he started to card his fingers through the fiery locks, asserting pressure along Hux’s scalp as he went. Hux immediately relaxed into the touch, surprising Kylo with how quick he was to let his guard down. Well he wasn’t one to look a gift Bantha in the mouth. His hands moved from Hux’s hair and down his neck, then over his shoulders and down his chest.

“I feel it would be best to lose this, too.” He breathed in Hux’s ear, pressing against his back and toying with the hem of his shirt. He pulled back enough to let Hux pull the article off before pressing forward once more. He slid his arms under Hux’s, tracing long lines down his torso with a firm touch as he kissed a line across his shoulders. “Look at that, you’ve loosened up already.”

Hux was so pliable in his hands, leaning into him and giving up his control so nicely. It surprised Kylo to know the man he had in his hands was so willing to give up so much when all the files said how strict and ordered and controlled he was. He could feel his body react to the power Hux was giving him, closed his eyes and breathed through his nose and reminded himself of his purpose here. 

It didn’t stop his hand from sliding over Hux’s pants to cup his growing erection and give it a light squeeze. The air rushed from Hux’s lungs in a sigh, his head tipping back onto Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo pressed open mouthed kisses along Hux’s jaw and down his neck as he kept the one hand pressed firm to his erection, the other moving up his chest and only stopping to tweak his nipples. If he used the Force to undo Hux’s pants, well the man was too lost in the moment to notice.

“You’re so good at this, Hux.” Kylo murmured against his shoulder, dropping a kiss there as well. “Just relax, let me take care of you.”

Slipping his hand into Hux’s pants to wrap around his cock, Kylo brought his other one to rest around his neck. It was just the heavy pressure of his hand being there, no need to choke him. Hux still gasped as if his air supply was gone, back arching and hips jerking in Kylo’s hand.

“Steady, easy.” Kylo’s voice never raised above a whisper, his words spoken to Hux’s skin like a secret as he slowly stroked him. He kept his hand around his throat and Hux accepted it, started to lean into it. His breath was heavy and shallow and all Kylo could feel from him was a heady feeling of blind lust and desperate need. He plucked images from Hux’s mind, how he liked to touch himself, how he liked others to touch him, and took direction from it.

He took Hux’s balls in hand, giving a light squeeze and gentle tug to them in turn as he sunk his teeth into the meaty part of his shoulder. Hux cried out, bucked against Kylo’s hold, gasped as he realized Kylo’s grip would not be swayed and he choked himself on his hand. Kylo chuckled, kissing the spot he had bitten as he pulled Hux back against his chest. He began to stroke him again, quicker this time, pressing the pad of his thumb firmly over the slit on every other pass. 

Kylo could tell Hux was _almost_ ashamed of the noises that escaped him, breathy and desperate. But he couldn’t stop them, didn’t want to when Kylo whispered praise in his ear for them, when he squeezed his cock and kissed the corner of his lips. His thoughts were a scrambled mess as Kylo gently pressed into his mind with each little kiss, with each stroke that brought him closer to the edge.

Kylo was hit with the full force of Hux’s orgasm, biting back a gasp as the general came with a breathless sob in his hand, fingers clutching at the sheets on either side of him. He recovered quicker than Hux did though, still on a mission. It was a struggle working through the post-orgasmic haze in Hux’s mind but he found what he was looking for.

He withdrew his hand from Hux’s pants and found the first plans for an unnamed weapon. Working theories and scales, blueprints and staff numbers came to him as he slowly pulled away from Hux, arranging him comfortably on the bed. A name that sent a chill through him appeared as he leaned down to kiss Hux. _Snoke_. The very Darkside user that had tried so hard to keep him from the light. Not even the sweetest kiss Hux was offering to him could take away the vile taste in his mouth at the thought of his would-be Master.

Hux made a small sound of protest as Kylo pulled away from him, got off the bed and stood. Kylo shushed him and ran his fingers through that brilliantly red hair once more.

“Our paths will cross again, General. You can be sure of that.” 

Hux didn’t even get a chance to question why, let alone realize how Kylo knew his rank - information he hadn’t given - before the man had swept from the room. 

Kylo tried to put Hux from his mind as he stepped off the shuttle and headed for his own, the plans for a weapon that could possibly destroy planets on an even larger scale than the Death Star was much more important.

2.  
Kylo Ren still answered to Ben Solo when it came to his family. His change in name had both everything and nothing to do with them, though he would never shy away from who he was. Despite his struggle as a youngling with the voice of the dark side - the voice of Snoke he later learned - he was proud of his heritage. He was a Skywalker, an Amidala, an Organa, and most importantly, a Solo. 

But names held power, power that had drawn the worst from him. Power that had nearly seen him succumb to darkness and hatred. Every name that leant to his genetics had a legacy of their own. Royalty, politics, infamy, and prophecy. 

Ben Solo could not flourish as a Jedi Knight like his uncle and grandfather before him because of their legacies, could not become the politician he had always wanted to be like his mother and his grandmother because of his father’s name. Kylo Ren was a name that belonged solely to him, helped him rise above what Ben Solo could be, and showed his family the power that he had, and could have, all on his own.

Politics came easy to Kylo. He had been raised in the Senate, first slung across Leia’s breast as an infant, then later sitting on her lap and at her feet playing as the meetings went on around him. He had hated being sent off with his uncle for training but now saw it as a gift, something that aided him greatly now that he had his own seat at the Senate. Leia had been more than willing to step aside for her son, happy to have him there to take over for her as she saw to her duties with the Resistance instead of in the clutches of the Dark Side.

Today she stood next to him as both moral support and a proud mother. Luke had also accompanied them to the Senate floor. It was more as a guard position to Leia, though he would never tell his sister that. With Kylo’s information about the weapon the First Order was planning for the Resistance had made several bold moves against them in the past month. Today was Senator Hux’s big debut, the first appearance of the First Order as a political power within the galaxy. It was no secret that General Leia Organa lead the Resistance forces, and that she was behind every strike against them. No one wanted to take any chances with her life while she stood and faced Hux. Kylo didn’t doubt for a second that she couldn’t take care of herself, but knowing that a man so proud as Hux was about to come face to face with his greatest threat and the man who had used him - he was bound to put the pieces together very quickly, he was a smart man - he didn’t want to take any chances.

“Did you go digging in the archives again, Ben?” Leia teased as she approached her son, grinning at the large collar that rose from behind him and haloed his head. “Or just through your grandmother’s clothes?”

“You think yourself a comedian, don’t you mom?” Kylo retorted, but smiled regardless and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “I’m one of the more underdressed here today, you know.”

“Oh I know. I was in your position once, don’t forget that.”

“How could I?” He offered his arm and she took it. 

Leia’s outfit was simple but elegant with mid-length sleeves and a belted skirt that went to her feet, the light colours contrasting nicely against her son’s dark outfit. Kylo wore something that was stylishly simple as well, a long tunic with winged sleeves that was longer in the back and came over leggings done up the sides with lacing. His boots looked like something one would wear to combat with guards over his knees and straps keeping them tight against his calves. He always liked to joke that sometimes going into the Senate meetings was much like going to battle only they fought with words instead of weapons.

Luke trailed behind the pair as they walked the halls towards the Senate Chamber. Congress wouldn’t start for another hour yet, they had time to speak with other Senator’s, many of whom were surprised and pleased to see Leia. When the Senator of Naboo, Pooja Naberrie, Leia disengaged from Kylo to catch up with her. Though the women had served together for many years, they didn’t know until much later in life that they shared familial ties and had since become much better friends. Kylo was friendly with her as well, but stepped back to let his mother catch up with her cousin.

Luke and Kylo stood next to each other silently. Conversation between them didn’t always come easily these days. Luke had seen it as a personal failure when Kylo had briefly found his way to the Dark Side, and when he couldn’t bring him back. Leia had succeeded where he had failed there. Kylo never blamed his uncle for any of it, knowing the actions had been his - and in a greater sense, Snoke’s - and at the time nothing could have been done for him. While their relationship had been slow to repair, they held each other in high regard. In times of trouble Kylo still turned to Luke for guidance, and often deferred to him in matters of the Force and in any situation where the Jedi were needed. Luke accepted Kylo as one of his Order, though some of the others didn’t with Kylo’s stance on balance requiring a somewhat intimate knowledge of the Dark Side. In the end it had been Luke that encouraged Kylo to finally take a place in the Senate as had been his dream instead of trying to fit in with the Jedi Order that he didn’t blend with as well as anyone would have liked.

“Oh.” Luke said suddenly, raising his head and seeming to look into empty space. Kylo felt the same ripple that had caught his uncle’s attention and followed his gaze briefly before returning his focus on him.

“I told you they have a very distinct presence.”

“Is the General sensitive to the Force?”

“I don’t know.” Kylo answered honestly, “I didn’t get the sense from him during our encounter. I don’t believe so, he just has that heavy presence.”

“Self importance.” Luke said, his tone could have been taken for a scoff. 

“No, Snoke.” Kylo looked grim as he said it, meeting Luke’s eyes. “He picked Hux, the man has dangerous ambitions. Don’t underestimate him.”

By that time Leia was looking at the pair of them, a knowing look on her face. She had felt it too. Kylo tried not to think about the last time he had seen Hux but the thoughts intruded in his mind often. He closed his eyes and tried to push away the thoughts of alabaster skin and red hair, focusing instead on the task at hand, on taking apart the First Order before they could hurt the galaxy.

“Ben.” Leia touched Kylo’s arm to get his attention, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He said, eyes open and breathing even. He could not admit the draw he felt to the Dark Side through Hux. “We should get to our pod. The First Order has arrived, I’m sure congress will start sooner rather than later at this point with their introduction as a new power.”

Leia nodded in agreement and took up her previous place next to her son, hooking her arm with his. She took his hand with her free one and squeezed, giving him her silent support and grounding him. Kylo never appreciated his mother more than in that moment.

❖❖❖

Hux’s introduction to the Senate, and his accompanying speech, had been met with muted and curious murmurs. Though no one out right objected to his presence, or the First Order joining the Galactic Senate, he knew there were many that disapproved. However they had allowed the Jedi Order a senator though they answered to no particular homeworld, they could not deny him.

As the meeting proceeded on around him, Hux found his attention wandering; he was more interested in taking in the faces of those around him. He heard General Leia Organa and her brother Luke Skywalker were accompanying the senator of the Jedi Order today, no doubt to keep an eye on him and get a read of the First Order’s intentions. He had never seen them in person, but had heard the stories as most children had. Enemies of the Empire is what they had been called, and Hux already felt animosity towards them. 

He spotted Luke first, several pods away from him. He could only see him in profile but there was no mistaking who he was in his earthy toned robes standing behind the other two seated figures in the pod. The first of the two could only be Leia, she was the only woman in the pod. She was turned away from him speaking to who he could only assume was the Senator. He couldn’t see the other person hidden behind Leia and leaning in to listen to her. All he could see was their dark clothing and the ridiculous fan-like protrusion from the back of their neck. 

Hux would be loathe to ever admit the way the hair on the nape of his neck stood up when all three of the Force users suddenly turned to look at him. He didn’t fully understand the Force and the way it worked, his only encounters with it being Snoke and a small group of Force sensitive mercenaries the Supreme Leader had come and go to check on things in his place, but he had the distinct feeling they all had felt his stare. He meant to look away, but the face of the third, the Senator, caught his eye. 

His makeup was different, less focused on his eyes and instead in horizontal strips over the bridge of his nose and forehead and one single vertical stripe down his bottom lip and over his chin, and his hair was done in a slightly different style with braids, but Hux knew that man. Ben he had been called, or at least he said he was called. He smiled at Hux in a way that sent chills down his spine and made anger boil in the pit of his stomach.

Tearing his gaze away, Hux looked down at the holopad he had with him, scrolling through the list of the Senators and the planets they represented. He hadn’t really gone through it before, not seeing a need to when he’d received it when he already knew the names and faces of those that were the most important in his plans. Now he paused at the listing for the Jedi Order.The face matched the man he had had a very brief encounter with a month ago. Kylo Ren.

Snoke had told him to leave any matters involving the Jedi to him. Hux saw now that was a foolish idea, he had been completely blindsided by this. He remembered the Resistance seemed to have advanced knowledge of some of the plans for the First Order, including their search for a suitable planet base for his proposed star powered weapon. He’d had Phasma and Mitaka working double time to try and find a spy in their ranks. 

He had been the information leak.

Horrified, angry, and disgusted with himself and his weakness for caving into his baser needs, Hux quietly excused himself and left the colonel that had accompanied him to take notes of the remaining meeting.

Kylo watched him leave. Beside him Leia said something he just barely caught and he turned his attention to her instead.

“Huh?”

“Don’t be foolish, Ben. You’re thick headed like your father and chase after bad ideas like it’s your job. It’s not.”

“I _know_ that.” Kylo huffed, looking petulant for just a moment to be compared to Han. He was closer to his father now than he had ever been as a child, but he still hated being compared to him.

To his credit he stayed seated for another 10 minutes. The thought of Hux leaving nagged at him continuously and he found he couldn’t focus on the proceedings. Against his better judgement he reached out through the Force, feeling for the rage Hux had been giving off when he slipped from the senate chamber. It surprised him to feel it, to feel Hux’s whole presence, so close. Not directly outside the pod, but close enough to probably be watching for him.

Leia put her hand on his arm without looking away from Mon Mothma as she spoke, sensing the internal struggle he seemed to be having. Briefly Kylo let his hand cover his mother’s in appreciation before gently removing it from his arm and standing.

“I’ll be right back.” He assured both her and Luke who looked ready to stand in his way. “I just need a quick break.”

Luke gave him a look that plainly said he knew he was lying, but let him pass anyway.

Stepping out into the hall, Kylo saw Hux almost immediately. He was lurking almost out of sight, not obviously watching for him but keeping an eye out in general. His expression darkened when he caught sight of Kylo which only made Kylo smirk at him. Before Hux could come at him, he turned and headed the opposite way down the hall. He didn’t mind an encounter with the General, but he was not ready to have his mother or uncle come out and ruin the moment.

While there weren’t too many people in the halls outside the Senate Chamber while there was a session in progress, Kylo still headed for a generally more secluded section of the building. It was a place he frequented often, a blind corner near a window where he wouldn’t be disturbed if he needed a few minutes of piece or a quiet spot for meditation when he wasn’t able to return to his office. For a moment he thought that maybe Hux had decided against following him.

Admittedly he didn’t expect to be shoved against the wall when he turned around. It seemed uncharacteristic of Hux for such a volatile act of aggression and he looked like he realized it too when he took a step back and straightened his uniform.

“Well, Senator. Not a very good start to your first day. Generally violence among council members is frowned upon.”

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself.” Hux scoffed, “Do the Jedi make a habit of lying to and humiliating their peers?”

“My, aren’t you full of yourself. The Jedi have no peers but themselves. And I never lied to you.” Kylo’s tone was amused as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall he had been so rudely shoved into. “You’ll be glad to know I keep a rather strict code of honesty. Unlike yourself. I must say, that speech was impressive. Don’t think you fooled anyone.”

Hux clenched and unclenched his fist, controlling his temper. His momentary outburst had been an embarrassment and he refused to do anything of the sort in front of the insufferable Kylo Ren again.

“That speech wasn’t a lie, the First Order has every intention to working peacefully with the New Republic. It’s why I’m here.”

“Only until you can harness the power of stars.” Kylo countered, cocking a brow.

“Are all Resistance spies so depraved in their intell collection, or is it just you?”

“Oh Hux, you act as if you didn’t enjoy every moment of our time together.”

Kylo pushed himself of the wall, letting his arms fall to his sides. He only had a couple inches in height on Hux, but he used it to his advantage. Crowding in on him, he used his presence alone to pin him in the corner.

“I will not be intimidated by you, Ben. Kylo. Whatever you want to call yourself.”

“Oh I don’t imagine you would be. Only my parents call me Ben, General. But I couldn’t very well give myself away to you. Let me guess, Snoke told you he would worry about me, about the Jedi? You didn’t bother to learn my face before I got to you, or after. That look of surprise, oh that was fun. I think you gave our little tryst away to my mother though. She’s a Jedi too, you know. You can’t hide anything from my family.” Kylo let his eyes flicker to Hux’s lips momentarily, reached out and ran his hand down the front of his coat, looked him in the eye again. “You fear your Supreme Leader, and that’s a very smart thing. But I outwitted Snoke once as a child, imagine what I could do now.”

He smiled as he stepped back, took a moment to straighten his tunic and make sure his hair was still in place.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to the chamber. I believe Mon Mothma was bringing up the election of a new Chancellor and perhaps a small sitting council. You may want to be there for that as well, if you think your plans to overthrow our new senate for the First Order have any chance to succeed.”

Hux watched Kylo retreat, turn the corner, and vanish. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to steady himself. It infuriated him to know Kylo could stir a reaction in him, embarrassed him over his lack of control over his own body. He waited a few minutes before returning to the senate chamber, mind carefully blank aside from a mental note that he would not let Kylo Ren get the best of him.

3.  
The message came to his desk on a piece of flimsiplast. Hundreds of messages a day all through the holonet and this one was hand delivered by some intern who was very quick to bow their way out of the room. Admittedly Hux was intrigued. Unfolding the note revealed it to be a summons for a meeting to discuss a motion he had put forward the previous week regarding shipping supplies to some Outer Rim planets under the First Order’s control. Most of the politics, Hux was quickly learning, were conducted outside of the Senate Chamber. Senators would put forward motions or requests to the Chancellor who would then approve them to be open for discussion. Usually agreements and terms could be met between worlds in private counsel without having to take the issue to the whole chamber.

Hux’s good mood quickly soured when he realized the invitation was not from one of the Senators from the planets he had interest in, but from the Jedi Order. From Kylo Ren.

The pair had avoided each other as often as possible in the months following Hux’s introduction to the Senate. When they did interact it was usually a hostile affair, often instigated by Ren constantly and loudly objecting to anything Hux tried to introduce to congress. 

This invitation to counsel seemed to be a peace offering, something of a truce. Hux did not believe it for a minute.

He considered ignoring it all together, setting the flimsi on fire and dropping it in the waste basket next to his desk. But that would give Ren the upper hand against him, show that he had reached out and been rejected. Hux had to go and he hated it.

With an irritated sigh he took off his glasses and threw them on the desk. It was probably best to get this over with sooner rather than later. The guards in his room snapped to attention when he stood and he regarded them for a moment. Phasma had hand picked two of her best Troopers to send down with Hux as security. It was odd to see them out of their traditional armour, at the start they had both seemed very uncomfortable with the idea of being in more casual gear and without their helmets. They had adjusted well and it was a credit to Phasma’s training and the whole Stormtrooper program that they didn’t come to see themselves as individuals, still preferring to be called by their Trooper designations and never getting too casual with anyone but each other. Camaraderie between Troopers had always been encouraged.

They followed automatically as Hux left his office. Unlike most of the Senator’s, Hux rarely had to verbally command his guards and it always gave him a sense of pride to know he had such control over them.

The chamber for the Jedi Order was eleven floors above his office, among the more spacious rooms in the Senate. Those who hosted larger meetings tended to be given the upper floors. Hux was secretly jealous, but would never let Ren know. He had been working hard to learn to keep the Jedi out of his head and while he wasn’t entirely sure how successful he was, Snoke had praised his effort and gave him guidance when needed. Having learned that Kylo had undermined his General before he even stepped foot on Hosnian Prime had angered him greatly. Hux thought it showed poorly on the Supreme Leader how rashly he reacted to the news with the sudden advancement of plans that were not yet completed, but he kept those thoughts to himself.

The door to the Jedi Order’s chamber was open when Hux arrived. He had only been to the room once before, but still remembered the large windows that overlooked the courtyard and further still to the city. It had been night that first time and seeing the lights illuminating the horizon had been a lovely sight. It paled now to the view of the sunset colouring the sky in shades of pink, purple, and gold.

Kylo stood behind his desk, looking out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. He was dressed in his usual black, though Hux nearly mistook the outfit for a dress before he turned around. It was actually a long wrap that crossed over his chest and draped down behind him. Hux had never seen him look so casual, he wore no decorative jewelry or makeup, even his hair was loose around his shoulders and framing his face with only a single braid in it. Something he’d seen on other Jedi, some sort of traditional style he supposed.

“Senator Hux. I’m so glad you could make it.” Kylo stepped around his desk and came to stand before Hux, hands still clasped behind his back as he moved. In this light outfit he seemed far less intimidating than he had during their previous encounters.

“Didn’t have much of a choice, did I Ren?”

“There’s always a choice, Hux.” He smiled at him, then turned his attention to the two Troopers who still stood at attention behind Hux. “That is all.”

Hux watched, a mix of curiosity and anger, as Kylo waved his hand at the pair and they turned on their heels and left the room unprompted, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, Kylo returned to his desk to shuffle through a few of the files there.

“I don’t appreciate you exercising your will over my men.” He ground out, refusing to let his anger get the better of him as it did so many times when he was faced with Kylo’s seeming carelessness about his Force use

“You don’t appreciate much.” Kylo agreed, glancing up briefly with that same agitating smirk he always had when he was annoying Hux before returning his attention to the files. He found the one he was looking for with a soft ‘aha’ and brought it around to Hux. “Here.”

“What is this?” Hux asked, taking the file and flipping it open.

“An agreement with the Jedi Order to bring provisions to the planets you requested on the condition you allow us to set up base on them.”

Hux snorted and shoved the file back at Kylo. “That’s unacceptable. I have meetings with the Senators from Chandrila and Maarka about the provisions tomorrow morning. The First Order does not need help from the Jedi Order if you’re just going to drop spies on our planets.”

“The Jedi are not spies, Hux.” Kylo chided, returning the file to his desk. “Peace keepers and maintainers of balance and order. But not spies.”

“That’s a good joke, coming from you.”

There was a tense moment of silence between the two men as they stared at each other. The sun had set further but the lights in the room had not yet come on, leaving a dull light and long shadows stretched through the room. Finally Kylo smiled, chuckled a little, and stepped closer to Hux again.

“That encounter left quite the impression on you, huh?” He asked, voice low and almost predatory. “You think about it often, whenever you’re angry at me in the Senate. I can feel it every time. Your hatred of it, and longing for it. It’s thrilling, really.”

“Enough.” Hux spat, backing away from Kylo then moving around him towards the window. He should just leave but he felt compelled to stay. It was easy to say it was Kylo forcing him to, but he wasn’t quite convinced. “Is this what you sent that note for?”

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist if it was tangible. The holonet is so impersonal.”

“I don’t care for anything personal with you, Ren.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Hux.”

Kylo had moved close again, standing in front of him so that he was between Hux and the door, leaving him with his back to the window. Hux found himself rooted to the spot and knew it was entirely on him and not some Jedi mind trick Kylo was using to force his will on him.

“You know as well as I the First Order, under Snoke, will destroy this new Republic.”

“It’s not set in stone.” Kylo said softly, stepping into Hux’s space. “But it is such tempting knowledge. The dark side has always called to me, and now Snoke has sent you here to lure me away. It won’t work.”

“What are you---?”

Hux was cut off as Kylo leaned in to kiss him, one hand coming up to cup the back of his head to keep him in place. He wanted to reject the advances but he found himself hopelessly floundering, pressing into the kiss and grasping at Kylo’s silken wrapped arm as a way to ground himself. Behind them the sun set completely, casting them in darkness save for the soft glow of the lights in the courtyard below.

“You should leave.” Kylo breathed against Hux’s lips, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together.

“That would probably be wise.” Hux agreed.

4.  
Hux was the youngest of three children, and the only one still left alive. Before he had become Senator Hux, before he had even become General Hux, he had been Taisce Hux; often referred to affectionately as Tash by his sister. His mother had died shortly after his birth and he had no memories of her save for pictures in his childhood home and stories his siblings would tell him when he was little and missed a woman he’d never known.

Taisce Hux had been a small child, never noticed by his father and only tolerated by his brother. He was quiet and observant and had plans from a young age to be more than was ever thought of him. He spent most of his time alone, left to his own devices as Brendol Hux Sr. watched over his academy and his golden son Brendol Hux Jr., who was being groomed to command the First Order when it was still just an idea in the heads of the leftover commanders of the Galactic Empire. His sister, Naara, was often tucked away from her little brother with plans to make her the wife of some old Imperial bloodline.

He was 15 years old when his brother died. Emotionally neglected by his father and a defensive, vicious, quick-witted student, he was suddenly expected to take up the mantle when Brendol Jr. had died in the name of and for glory to the First Order. In secret he plotted with his sister, promising her a better life away from the man their father had promised her to who was cruel and old and did not love Naara but rather coveted her for her youth and ability to produce heirs for him when they were married. When he was Emperor of the new Galactic Empire, an empire he would help bring to power, she would stay with him and do only as she pleased. He would kill her soon to be husband, the same way he would kill their father. This is what he always told her.

Naara died in childbirth when he was 19. She had failed to produce any living children for the man her father had given her to, and Hux - he only went by Hux then - suspected she died out of spite. Spite for her father, for the man she was married to, and spite for the First Order that had taken everything from her.

Still Hux prevaled. Despite the shadow of his brother, despite the weight of his father’s name, despite the feeling of _failure_ he carried with him through his sister’s death, he carried on. He quickly gained a reputation among his peers for his ruthlessness and willingness to do whatever was necessary to get the job done. He had inherited his father’s arrogance despite his lack of influence and quickly clawed his way through the ranks. There had been whispers of death that followed him every step of the way. Though no one could prove it, whenever another officer stood between Hux and his goals, that officer was not long for the world. 

When Hux had made General at 27, the same age his brother had been when he died, Brendol Hux Sr. passed. No one would say it, but everyone knew the Commandant’s death had come by the hand of his son. Shortly thereafter Snoke had reached out with promises of allegiance and power.

That had been seven years ago now, and it wasn’t until the past few months that Hux had ever felt a shred of doubt about his plans.

Things were still going exactly as planned, and while he wasn’t there to oversee the creation of his brainchild, his Starkiller, he knew he was doing just as important work here. Aside from the Jedi Order who stood to block his every move, many of the Senator’s from the planets he wanted to take control of for the First Order had warmed to him. Many were happy to work with him, and none had realized the things he asked were leaning more and more towards imperial rule.

He’d been a part of the Senate for a full year now, and while things had started out rough and they were still bitterly opposed, things with Kylo had found an oddly comforting routine. Kylo suspected many things about Hux, but couldn’t read him anymore. Hux had long since learned to keep the man out of his head. They fought often, sometimes Kylo would purposefully avoid Hux for weeks on end. The Resistance still fought tooth and nail against the First Order, sometimes winning, sometimes failing miserably. Hux would feed Kylo - or the rare times she appeared, Leia - false information when they tried to get into his mind. He always felt triumphant when he saw Kylo’s sour mood after he learned how wrong his intell had been.

It was the days Kylo cornered him, looked so angry and so sad at the same time as if he pitied Hux for his lot in life, that were the worst. That had planted the seed of doubt in a corner of his heart he didn’t even know still existed. Hux had learned - through Kylo, through Snoke, and through his own clever genius - that things would be much different if the Supreme Leader had managed to keep his hold on Kylo’s heart. Snoke had indeed put Hux at the Senate as a way to get to Kylo again. Hux didn’t appreciate being used as a pawn, and a large part of the doubt he felt was wondering how much of his actions had ever been his own and how much had been Snoke.

He was loathe to admit how much he feared failing his Order.

“You think too loud.”

Hux was startled by the sleepy voice as Kylo rolled over and threw an arm over his chest. His eyes were still closed in partial slumber even as he pressed his face into the crook of Hux’s shoulder and grumbled at him.

“I thought the agreement was you were to stop snooping in my mind.”

“M’not snoopin’.” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin, “You’re just too loud. Stop it, go to sleep.”

Hux sighed, readjusted himself so he was in a more comfortable position with Kylo draped all over him like he was, and tried to let his mind rest. No matter how many times they fought, no matter how opposed they were to each other, they kept ending up here. In bed together. They didn’t hate each other in these moments, as much as they wanted to. There was a comfort they found in each other, though neither wanted to explore the meaning behind it. Maybe it was only the knowledge that this, whatever it was, was something they had picked for themselves and not for anyone else. It didn’t last, it never could while they remained as enemies in all other aspects of life.

Kylo was a small light in the darkness Hux had surrounded himself in. Hux was a dark spot in an otherwise shining world of white Kylo had fought to be a part of. Both knew that they would probably be the end of each other. Still they met with secret touches and guarded whispers when everyone else had their back turned. It wasn’t love, they refused to let it be, but it was warm and nice when they found it.

Hux fell asleep still full of doubt, but content none the less. 

5.  
Kylo did not expect to be woken up in the middle of the night by his mother. It was rare Leia could surprise him anymore, but he had been in such a deep slumber that not even her distress could wake him until suddenly it was upon him all at once as she shook his shoulder.

“What’s going on?” He asked groggily, blearily peering up at Leia. Her panic overcame him, making him panic for a brief moment before he was awake enough to realize he had nothing to panic about. He was in bed alone tonight, had been for the last week and a half. He wouldn’t admit to missing Hux’s company, but having a warm body nearby was always nice. Hux had been absent even from the Senate building, and Kylo was not about to try and reach out to him.

“I’ve called an emergency meeting. Chancellor Villecham is gathering everyone. I will go in your place, I need you to find Hux.”

Kylo sat up, frowning and pushing his sleep-messy hair out of his face to better see. He couldn’t pinpoint the source of Leia’s distress but it weighed heavy on his mind. “What? Why?”

“We don’t know how they’ve done it, but they’ve built their star eating base. In the heart of a planet. It’s not yet done, not even close, but the Resistance found it. The First Order needs to be stopped Ben. Luke can’t find Hux, he’s tried searching for him. We think he’s been cloaked, probably by Snoke.”

Kylo understood the panic now. Felt it. Leia knew better than anyone the pain of seeing a planet destroyed. When he had first discovered the plans for a starkiller in Hux’s mind over a year ago it had been a partially formed idea, more a theory than an operational plan, but one meant to destroy multiple worlds at once. Hux had become so skilled at hiding his true thoughts from Kylo that he hadn’t thought about it again. Or had he? He had told Hux that through him the darkness called. Had he been so blinded by the offer of Hux’s body he’d missed what was really happening? He felt sick, hadn’t felt so sick since he was young and not in control of himself and being pulled away from the Light by Snoke.

Snoke. Snoke who had sent Hux to the Republic to win favour for the First Order. Snoke who had sent Hux to Kylo to distract and tempt.

Kylo shoved Leia aside as he tore out of his bed and scrambled to the refresher. He got sick in the sink, his whole body shaking with the force of it. He’d allowed himself to become complacent. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind he felt malicious laughter aimed at him.

“Ben?” Leia put her hand on his arm, moved to rub his back.

“I can’t.” His voice sounded so small to him, like a lost child. He turned on the water to wash away his vomit and rinse his mouth. “Send Rey, send anyone else. I can’t do this.” He turned to Leia, tears in his eyes. “The darkness never let me go. This is my fault. If I go, I will fail.”

“I came here knowing I was asking a great deal of you, Ben. But I have faith in you, you’re so much stronger than you think you are. You didn’t fall to the Dark side before, and you will not now. We need you to do this.”

“I’m scared, mom.” Kylo admitted. _Of Snoke_ was not spoken aloud, but Leia knew. She pulled her son into her arms.

“Use it.” She whispered. “Not all emotions are negative, even when they seem to be. You have always felt everything so freely and that is where you get your strength, Ben.” She looked up into his eyes, “Your fear does not make you weak. Use it, find the General, destroy the First Order before they destroy everything we have worked so hard for.”

Kylo was hunched over, feeling too large and too awkward as he pressed his face into his mother’s shoulder. He’d felt the same way growing up. It had once caused him to want to distance himself from her, now it made him feel he had to protect her. Protect everyone. When he stood at his full height her strength and love flowed through him, he knew he had to do what was asked of him despite the fear. Leia could feel his determination and smiled up at him.

“You’re such a good son, a good man. Now go, get dressed. Your father and Chewbacca are waiting for you.”

“We’re taking the Falcon?” Kylo asked, unable to keep the groan out of his voice.

❖❖❖

Kylo sat in the main hold of the _Falcon_ , at the Dejarik table he’d spent so much time at as a child. He had been trying for hours to calm his mind, to focus and seek out Hux. The most he had gotten was that they needed to head to the Unknown Regions. There the First Order had grown under the Republic’s nose, a blind eye turned to them in favour of Hux’s strong political skills. Every time he tried to find the man all that he could feel was bitterness and self-loathing, all he could see was every instance of their time together that had all resulted in this failure. It had all been another game made to set him on the wrong course, once again orchestrated by Snoke.

“Hey kiddo.”

His eyes snapped open at Han’s voice, looking up at his father. He hadn’t even heard him approach.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry kid,” Han said, nudging Kylo over so he could sit next to him, “That’s just who you are. My kiddo, Ben Solo.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, resisted the urge to smile. “What do you want dad?”

“Oh, nothing.” Han said with a shrug, “We’ve got five hours left until we even reach other Unknown Regions. Figured I’d come say hello. You’ve been so busy lately, haven’t had a chance to see you. Much less in just regular clothing, not all that ridiculous stuff you wear at work.”

Kylo looked down at himself, as though he’d forgotten what he looked like. In loose fitting pants and a half buttoned shirt he knew how much he looked like his father, and how pleased it always made his parents to see him as such. He looked back at Han and shrugged. 

“I haven’t been able to find more precise coordinates yet.”

“You think Chewie and I don’t know our way around some otherwise unchartered space? Don’t worry about it, Ben. You’ve been sitting out here the whole time fighting with yourself. Your mother and I still talk, you know.”

“Don’t start. I don’t need a pep talk from you.”

“I’m not trying to pep talk you.” Han snorted, crossing his arms. Kylo suddenly knew with clarity where he got so much of his attitude from. He was annoyed, but beneath that he felt a surge of affection for his father.They sat in silence for a few minutes like that, each lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually Han stood again. “Look, Ben.” He paused, brow knitting together as he struggled to find the words he wanted. He put his hand on Kylo’s shoulder as if to reassure him. “No matter what happens, you’re still my kid. Always will be. Just remember that, okay?”

Kylo looked at Han with surprise. “Yeah, okay. I will.”

Han nodded and withdrew his hand, turning and heading back for the cockpit. Kylo watched him go, continued to stare at the place he had been for a long time. Finally he shook himself out of it and closed his eyes to try and meditate again.

❖❖❖

The starkiller hadn’t been hard to find once they had made their way past the very last planet of the Outer Rim. On the scanners it showed so clearly, a large planet with an ugly scar running through it’s equator. Unless someone was looking for it, it would be easy to miss.

Even just the holographic image of it made Kylo’s heart drop into his stomach. 

In the planet’s orbit was a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. The _Finalizer_ Kylo’s mind supplied. He remembered Hux speaking so fondly of his command ship. _Flagship for the First Order, and my personal vessel._ Those had been the exact words. Kylo never stopped to think about it too much, never realizing it was a Destroyer. Of course it was though, what else could it be?

“I need to get on that ship.”

“You sure?”

“Hux is there. I’m bringing him in. And look at it, it’s a destroyer. We can take control of it and use it to destroy that planet. It’d be a lot more effective than trying to throw the shitty weapons the Falcon has on it.”

“Hey!”

“Unless you wanna go down there in person and set charges?” Kylo asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking down at Han. Chewbacca made a noise of protest, a very clear _Han let the kid do what he wants I am not going down there_.

“You,” Han said pointing at the Wookie, “Are a coward. And you,” he pointed at Kylo, “Better know what the hell you’re doing.”

“I don’t.” Kylo said rather cheerfully, reminding Han of his younger self. “But I have a good feeling about this.”

“Well that’s the first time in the history of any Jedi.” Han grumbled sarcastically as he turned the ship towards the _Finalizer_.

As soon as Kylo had thought about boarding the _Finalizer_ , finding Hux, and using his own ship to destroy his precious weapon, his spirits lifted. He didn’t know what was going to happen exactly, but he felt lighter, like a weight of worry and fear of failure had been lifted from his shoulders. Whatever was going to happen, things were going to work out exactly as Kylo needed them to.

“They’ve got us in a tractor now, kid. I really hope your feeling is right about this.”

“Relax, dad.” Kylo said, putting his hand on Han’s shoulder. “If all else fails, you can talk our way out of this.”

Han did not appreciate Chewbacca’s laughter. There was nothing he could do now though but sit back and wait, and trust in his son’s judgement. Kylo stood between the pilot seats, watching as their ship got pulled into the back of the _Finalizer_. Closing his eyes he reached out with the Force, searching for Hux. He wasn’t hidden anymore, or had at least given up the pretense of hiding with the appearance of the _Falcon_. He was on his way to meet the ship with a heavy guard of Troopers. He felt his fear and smiled.

“Well, we’ve got a welcoming committee, might as well get ready to go say hi.” Kylo finally said as they were brought into the bay. He clapped both Han and Chewie on the shoulders before heading for the loading doors.

“I really hate how much he takes after his mother.” Han complained to Chewie, who nodded solemnly in return as the pair got up to follow him. The came up behind Kylo just as he was stepping of the ramp and coming face to face with the General. Neither of them were armed, but Kylo had his lightsaber in hand, not yet activated but it’s presence promise enough of a threat. Even in the face of the small wall of Stormtroopers that stood behind Hux.

“Kylo Ren. I was wondering when you’d come.”

“And I was wondering where you’d gone, Hux. Or were you unaware of your Supreme Leader keeping you from me? I can see it all in your mind so clearly now, it was never you keeping me out. It was him. From the very beginning. How does it feel to be a puppet to him? To be used to draw me out. That’s all he’s ever wanted.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke has always had his own goals, and since he aided me in mine I have no qualms having aided him in his. Will you come quietly or shalI have you taken in by force?”

Kylo laughed, stepping closer to Hux. He could hear his father protest but he ignored it. “You presume you have the power to hold me against my will.” 

He took another step forward as his lightsaber turned on with a _kisshhhew_ that sounded so much louder than anything else in the bay. The weapon sprang to life, spitting the occasional spark from the otherwise stable blade. It was a brilliant purple hanging at Kylo’s side, a combination of an old cracked kaber crystal taken from Darth Vader’s old lightsaber and the brilliant blue one taken from the core of Anakin Skywalker’s.

“You couldn't even begin to fathom the extent of my power, Hux. I will only ask you once for your cooperation.”

“Arrest him!” Hux barked, but not a single Trooper moved. No one could. Kylo had trapped them all, locked up their limbs and kept them rooted to the spot. Not even Han and Chewie were spared from his power. Only Hux had retained the ability to move, and he did so as he stepped back from Kylo.

“We’re going to go for a walk, Hux. Just you and me.”

Kylo had for a brief moment feared hearing Snoke’s voice in his head as he had when he was a child. He had so much rage pent up and finally spilling out of him in a show of power he hadn’t actually known he possessed. But with it came a soothing calm, circling his mind and his heart to even out and protect him from the rage. This was the true power of the Force, the understanding of the balance that it was meant to bring. This was why he could never be light or dark, not truly. In following the peaceful, diplomatic footsteps of his mother and his grandmother he had succeeded in a prophecy Anakin had failed.

“Take me to the bridge.”

Hux looked like he was going to protest, but presented with Kylo’s raw power thought against it. He nodded once, taking a few more steps back before finally allowing himself to turn his back to the Jedi and lead the way.

“Dad, stay with the ship. We won’t be here long.”

If Han had a sarcastic reply for him, he didn’t hear it. 

“Have you come to kill me?” Hux asked when Kylo caught up with him, eyeing the lightsaber as he fell in step.

“No. You will be brought before the Senate and the Supreme Court to have your crimes weighed and your punishment given. I came to destroy your work, and make you help me do it.”

“Snoke will come after you, Kylo.” Hux stopped in his tracks, for once looking actually scared now that they were alone. “He’ll kill you.”

“That scares you.” It was a statement, not a question. Kylo could read every part of Hux now, his fears, his doubts. He wasn’t going to hesitate destroying his planetary weapon when Kylo gave him the order. He’d already resigned to his failure of the First Order because he was much more interested in spending time in Kylo’s bed than he was planning the needless destruction of thousands of lives. He still wanted to rule the galaxy but had accepted that there were ways to do so without starting wars, without killing innocent people. Kylo had shown him this. It was why Snoke had ordered him back to the _Finalizer_ , away from Kylo’s influence. It had been too late, Snoke’s plan was doomed to fail the minute he decided to send him to the Senate in the first place.

“I will pay for my crimes, most of them I don’t regret. I did what I had to do.”

Kylo turned off his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt. “I didn’t want to come here. I was scared that I would lose myself to the darkness again if I did, that Snoke would get to me again. It seems both the Light and the Dark side drastically underestimate the power of simple human emotions.”

“I don’t love you, if that’s what you’re implying.” Hux scoffed.

“No. How could you? I don’t love you either, Hux. But something tells me I could, maybe one day.” He studied the General for a moment and then shook his head. “Go destroy your Starkiller, then come meet me on the Falcon.”

“What makes you think I’ll listen to you?”

“You know the alternative.”

Hux scowled at Kylo because he knew he was right. At least with Ren if he died it wouldn’t be torture.

“I think I hate you.”

“Just go do it.”

6.  
Hux hated the waiting. It was the worst part of this whole ordeal. It had been days of waiting, waiting while they decided what his crimes were, waiting while they discussed what to do with him, waiting to see anyone who wasn’t a guard only coming by to bring him a meal. He hadn’t even seen Kylo since he’d delivered him to General Organa, his _mother_. The last person he’d spoken to was Luke Skywalker, the very man who had torn apart the old Empire. Hux thought he should hate the man that destroyed everything he and his bloodline had stood for. But he hadn’t.

Luke was old and firm, but treated Hux like he was some fragile thing. He’d searched his mind and Hux found he couldn’t keep him out. It had never really been him keeping anyone out of his mind, it had been Snoke. Luke had confirmed that. 

If he saw anything of Hux’s memories about his nephew, he said nothing.

“This is the end of it Taisce.” Hux sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall he was sitting against, “The Republic really and truly has put an end to the Hux name.”

He didn’t know for sure if all this waiting would result in his death, but it felt that it would be the death of him. 

He didn’t move when the door to his cell opened, but he thought it was a bit early for them to be bringing him food. A last meal, perhaps?

“You’re being far too dramatic than the situation calls for. No one is going to kill you, Hux.”

He was surprised to find Kylo looking down at him, trying and failing to hide the amused smile on his face. He looked so different from how Hux was used to seeing him, in light toned Jedi robes instead of his dark high-fashion clothes he prefered for the Senate. 

“Are you sure about that?”

“Absolutely. I went out of my way for you, I’m not about to let them lop off your head now.” 

Kylo offered his hand to help Hux to his feet. Hux frowned at his words, but took the offered help. As soon as he was on his feet he withdrew his hand like touching Kylo burned him and crossed his arms.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“An argument can be made that not all of your choices were yours, even if you feel like they were. Master Skywalker confirmed it, Snoke was with you for a good portion of your life. The same he was with me. Not being Force sensitive, you couldn’t feel it, let alone fight it. You may not be as evil a man as you think you are, Hux.”

Hux let that information sink in, though the implications unnerved him. “So why are you here?”

“To help you made the right choice.” Kylo’s voice was somehow both grim and optimistic. It was not comforting. Realizing Hux wasn’t going to speak, he continued. “I’m supposed to take you to General Organa and there you have two options, tell her everything about First Order operations, or don’t.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I don’t really think that’s something you have to worry about. Are you ready?”

“No.” Hux sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides, “But I suppose it’s better than sitting here waiting to die. Lead the way, Kylo Ren.”

❖❖❖

Ren had been right, and Hux was still deciding how much that bothered him. When faced with General Leia Organa he had told her everything he knew. He answered any questions she or the three Senate council members with her asked. Ren and Luke Skywalker had stood behind the General on either side, silent sentinels with their hands clasped in front of them. Both wore the same passive expression, probably something taught to the Jedi early on to give a sense of peace - or intimidation depending on who that stare was focused on.

Hux was still conflicted about which he felt.

“General Hux, we still have one last important matter to discuss with you.” Leia said, looking briefly at her datapad then refocusing her scrutinizing gaze on him. “About the whereabouts of Snoke.”

Hux thought the last important matter would be his fate. What would happen to him after this meeting adjourned had never been discussed. He tried not to think too hard on it, took a deep breath to push away his momentary panic.

“The Supreme Leader was very careful about concealing his whereabouts to both my crew and myself. You are so convinced that many of my actions could not possibly have been my own, you claim that Snoke was a presence in my mind controlling me. However, I found the coordinates to his citadel, further in the Unknown Regions than I’ve ever gone. You’ll find them on a data stick with my effects from the Finalizer. He does not know I have them.”

“Very good.” Leia said, setting her datapad down on the desk in front of her. “General Taisce Hux, it is this council’s understanding that while many of the crimes you have committed under New Republic law were by your own choice, we also recognize that you have suffered crimes to your person by the Dark Side user Snoke. You have been more than cooperative in not only the destruction of your own superweapon, but in giving us valuable information that can take down the First Order and its supreme leader once and for all. Therefore it has been decided that you will be moved into protective custody until such a time that you are considered rehabilitated and can be trusted on your own. That means constant supervision day and night, and unless you have been granted special permissions you are not to leave Hosnian Prime. In two weeks time you will be moved to your new home in which you will reside with your supervisor once one has been appointed to you. Until such time you will remain in custody for your safety while the Jedi Order and the Resistance army take care of Snoke.”

Hux was both relieved and apprehensive about the final verdict of his life. He wasn’t sure if he imagined the small smile Ren shot him before he was taken out of the room by the guards.

❖❖❖

“Hux. Hux wake up. I know you’re not that heavy of a sleeper!” Kylo huffed impatiently as he shook Hux’s shoulder. Hux groaned, swatted Kylo away and tried to roll over.

His two weeks were up, had been three days ago. Honestly Hux just thought that they’d forgotten him in his cell, or had changed their minds and decided that they wanted to keep him there instead. The last time he’d seen Kylo he’d brought him to his sentencing, so maybe he was here to finally take him to whoever the hell it was that was going to be his new keeper.

“No one forgot you.”

“Stay out of my--- what the hell happened to your face!”

Kylo looked taken back by Hux’s sudden exclamation. He reached up and felt the scar that came over the bridge of his nose down to his jaw. He’d nearly lost his eye because of the injury.

“It’s just a cut. Well, a scar now. A friendly reminder of what the dark side can do.”

“Well it ruins your face.” Hux huffed. He didn’t really think so, but he was irritated to have been suddenly woken up after feeling like he’d been forgotten entirely. 

“I’m here to take you ---”

“To my new keeper, I know.”

“Home.” Kylo finished, giving Hux an exasperated look. “You always interrupt, this isn’t the Senate anymore, Hux.”

“What do you mean? Home?”

“You’re going to be in my custody. I’m stepping down from the Senate for now, General Organa is going to take my place since she’s not needed to lead the Resistance anymore. I might go back yet, but it all depends on you.”

“Oh just wonderful. I get Kylo Ren as my new babysitter. I suppose you think I’ll be grateful, that I’ll suddenly fall in love with you or something ridiculous.”

“I really hope not, that would be insufferable. Don’t think I asked for this, this is as much my punishment as it is yours. I let my emotions blind me, and Snoke might have destroyed all of us as a result. Let’s go.”

Hux had no things to collect and so no reason to linger. Kylo walked away and just expected him to follow. Hux hated that he had no other choice.

“I’ve told you before, there’s always a choice.”

“If the only other choice is that cell, I’d disagree.” Hux snorted as he caught up to Kylo. He was surprised that he wasn’t to be cuffed, and that the guards didn’t seem to mind that Kylo was just leaving with him. But he supposed that was the arrangement. He was free to do as he pleased as long as Kylo was there. “And I told you to stay out of my head.”

“You think so loudly though.”

“Oh not that again.” Hux grumbled, rolling his eyes. He didn’t like the fact that Kylo laughed at him for it either. “I’m not going to be sleeping with you, I hope you know!”

“I do have another bedroom.” Kylo said as he and Hux stepped outside. Both had to blink against the brightness of the sun, Hux found it hurt his eyes after being in a cell with nothing more than artificial light for so long. There was a groundcar waiting for them a short distance away. Hux half expected to see more guards or the hard stare of the General or her brother. But there was no one aside from the pedestrians going about their business.

“I do hope you remember how to get to my bed, though.” Kylo said, leaning in to whisper it conspiritally in Hux’s ear. He laughed at the surprised sound it got him and headed for the car. “C’mon Hux. You’re not supposed to be more than 30 yards from me at all times!”

Hux begrudgingly followed him, telling himself that he still hated Kylo Ren.

It was the last lie he’d cling to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you too want to join in the fun of watching me lose my shit over the fics I'm writing, or reading, or just fandom stuff in general, feel free to follow me on tumblr @ [madetobeworthy](http://madetobeworthy.tumblr.com). I love the company. Feel free to through thoughts, comments, or prompts my way too. I'm always down for it.
> 
> Visual Reference (I'm an artist who is bad at art forgive me): [Cantina Outfit](https://40.media.tumblr.com/fd5873414adccd4a0937573743cde72f/tumblr_o1zow0G9UO1qkjmjlo1_r1_540.png) | [Senate Outfit](https://41.media.tumblr.com/e398fe94a9e48b70bbb618ebee8bb432/tumblr_o1zow0G9UO1qkjmjlo5_r1_540.png) | [Council Chamber Outfit](https://40.media.tumblr.com/fbce647d6f8abb0e8c358dd658d90078/tumblr_o1zow0G9UO1qkjmjlo4_r1_1280.png)
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life, please don't hesitate to just capslock keysmash at me if that's all you can get out. And please note that I love this story so much but couldn't flesh it out as much as I hoped so I am making it it's own verse and more bits and pieces will come around in the future! Let me know where you think I should add some stuff!


End file.
